Something There
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: A Truelox fanfiction. A bit fluffy :P


**Before you read:**

1) I only ship their minecraft skins, not them as themselves.

2) Rated T for an all-too-descriptive kiss.

3) I do not own Ty or Jason (Though I wish I could.)

**BEGIN:**

Ty P.O.V:

I set my headphones over my head and sighed happily. I was going to the beach with a bunch of my friends. But more importantly, Jason was going, too.

Recently, I'd developed a sort of crush on him. Just who he was.. was perfect. His laugh, his personality, and just an overall cheery feel to him that made me feel as happy as he was.

My phone vibrated loudly. It snapped me out of my thoughts, and I fumbled for it.

"Hello?" I realized I sounded slightly annoyed.

"Ty? Something wrong?" Crap. It was Jason.

"Naw, my phone just scared me." I laughed, and he laughed with me. Oh, how I loved that laugh! I couldn't get enough of it.

"So you're still coming, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" I smiled.

"Ok, so do you want a ride?" He offered.

"Oh.. Uh y-yeah, sure." I stuttered.

"Cool, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Sweet. See you then!" I chirped.

"Bye!" As he hung up, I thought I faintly heard 'love you'. Probably not. I sat down at my computer, trying to pass time. Before I knew it, there was a knock at the door. I rushed to it, and opened it, trying to act natural.

"Hey Jason." I smiled.

"Hey Ty.." He smiled back. I grabbed my stuff.

"Let's go." I locked the door and he led the way to his car.

As we began to head to the beach, my favorite song came on the radio. I reached to turn it up a bit, and blushed as Jason went to do the same. Our hands brushed as we reached.

"Oh.. Sorry." I muttered, looking out the window, hiding my blush. When we got to the beach, we looked around for our friends.

"Looks like we're early. Wanna set up and then maybe check out the water?" Jason asked.

"Sure." I spread out my towel and put up and umbrella. Jason laughed as I did this.

"An umbrella? Really?" He teased.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you burned as easily as I do!" I protested.

"Let's just try the water." He looked towards the ocean.

"Hang on.." I was hastily putting on sunscreen. Then I realized I couldn't get my back. Dawn usually did it for me, but she wasn't here yet. I hated getting burned on my back the most. I tried my best but my efforts were useless. Then I noticed Jason watching me, trying not to laugh.

"Problem?" He asked.

"Yeah.." I looked away.

"Want some help?" He asked, shifting towards me.

"S-sure.. I guess." I blushed and tried not to panic as I handed him the bottle. I gasped as the cool sunscreen hit my back. Jason laughed and started to rub it in. Was it just me, or was this taking a lot longer than it should. He was working it in slowly, making sure he didn't miss any spots. I shivered as he worked his hands along the small of my back. Once he was done, he poked me.

"Race you to the water!" he took off, pulling off his shirt as he ran. Wow, he looked good. I made a dash for the water, but he beat me anyway.

"I win!" he said smugly.

"Only because I was sitting when you said go!" I stuck my tongue out at him, only to get salt water splashed on it. I spat, trying to get the taste off my tongue.

"Dude, really?" I looked at him. He looked innocent. I dove underwater and swam towards him. But I guess I misjudged the distance between us, because I collided with his stomach. I jumped up, hoping I'd splash him.

When I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and opened them, he was right there, inches from my face. We stood there looking at each other for a moment, then slowly, he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and kissed me. I brought my hand up to his head and tangled my hand in his wet hair, holding him in the kiss. Before I knew what was happening, his tongue was in my mouth, wrapping mine and trapping it.

Suddenly, we broke apart, a string of saliva between us and we heard someone call our names. We slowly turned to see Sky, Dawn, Mitch and Jerome, staring at us. Mitch was grinning.

"I knew it! I knew there was something there! Pay up biggums!". Mitch held his hand out to Jerome, who slapped a 20 into it.

"Something there? Oh there was more than something." I grinned and jumped onto Jason's back.

"Marco!" I called out. He swung me around and brought my face close to his.

"Polo." He whispered, and kissed me softly.

**A/N: If you didn't get that whole 'marco polo' thing right there, it just symbolizes that they found each other. And they're in the water. I mean really. **

**Reviews? **

**Suggestions for a ship fic? **

**Don't be afraid to ask! /)3(\ see ya!**


End file.
